(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates a basket and more particularly, to a collapsible basket.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
In order to save storage space, various commercial collapsible storage baskets are created. A collapsible storage basket is known a fabric basket body, a plurality of horizontal top rods and horizontal bottom rods respectively horizontally fastened to the top and bottom sides of the vertical peripheral panels of the fabric basket body, and a plurality of vertical rods respectively vertically fastened to the junction between each two vertical peripheral panels of the fabric basket body. Further, each vertical peripheral panel of the fabric basket body has crossed folding lines. If the storage basket is not in use, the user can twist the horizontal top rods relative to the horizontal bottom rods to collapse the storage basket.
The aforesaid conventional collapsible storage basket is functional, however it has a complicated structure, resulting in a high manufacturing cost.